Finally… everything is in it s place
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: The day the body of the important congress member, Senju Butsuma, appeared in a fountain in the middle of the town, the police was confused about his death... Why did such an important man died? And what was his biggest regret? Maybe it has something to do with his son Hashirama and what he did to him. Read and fin out. Hashimada yaoi.


Hello! This is an one shot I wrote for my amusement, hope you like it

Naruto doesn´t belongs to me!

The day the body of the important congress member, Senju Butsuma, appeared in a fountain in the middle of the town, the police was confused about his death. Apparently the man was shot in the head in the middle of the day, something that was not usual in that city. When the detective Takeshi Himura and his partner, Ran Michiru, arrived to the scene, the man was already cold. His hands were curled as if he was carrying something, but he didn´t have anything at hand. After a few hours of investigation, they had a list of the possible suspects.

"First we have the family: his wife, Nami Senju, and his two surviving sons, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju" said Takeshi, putting some photos of them in the board. "Nami didn´t seem to have a reason to kill her husband and their sons apparently had a good relationship with him" he sighed, this families always appeared what they weren´t in public. "The older one, Hashirama, is happily married with Mito Uzumaki, with a child, and Tobirama is promised to another member of that family"

"Let´s just find out how happy the Senju family is" said his companion, lifting her car keys.

When arrived at the Senju manor, the entire family was tense. Hashirama was holding his wife by the hands while she tended to her child, but he didn´t seem sad at all. If so, there was a shone of happiness in his green eyes. By his side the mother was weeping in her second child´s shoulder. The albino as strangely divided, as if he didn´t know if to mourn his father or be glad for his death. The inspectors asked to talk by each member of the family alone.

"I knew he didn´t have much time left, but…" she couldn´t contain her sobs and take her hands to her face.

"Didn´t have much time? What do you mean, mistress Senju?"

"He was sick… of cancer. It was too late to begin the treatment and… he was… willing to go to work even as sick as he was"

"And he wanted to do something before he died?"

"Yes, but… I don´t know what. Maybe his secretary knows that, my dear husband think of him as a confident and trusted him with a lot of things… maybe he had more information about what was torturing him for months."

"Torturing him? For months?"

"Yes… for some reason my husband was having nightmares all night and woke up drenched in sweat and apologizing over and over again" said Nami. "Then one day he told me that he wanted to make things right and for me to be more open minded and tolerant than he was. It was as if he knew something was going to happen."

"Do he ever tell you more?"

"I don´t think so but… he made a call from home to another congressman… but from the opposition. He would never do that, I know. It was when he called Uchiha Tajima and told him he wouldn´t do it anymore that I started getting suspicious."

"Do it anymore? Maybe we should talk with Tajima Uchiha too" after her, the talk with the other members of the family was quite the same. That they were confused, who would do that to Butsuma, how a wonderful father he was… although Ran noticed a little bit of bitterness in Hashirama Senju´s voice when referring to his father.

After that interrogatory they went to the police station and called Tajima Uchiha, that just said that they were making some politic deals, and it was nothing about his death. Apparently the proposition mister Uchiha gave to mister Senju about staying neutral in a politic spar between the extremes was neglected, as the congressman wanted to adhere to his political principles now that he was going to die. After a boring chat, Tajima´s alibi was confirmed, but that didn´t took him out of the list of suspects, after all he had the money and means to hire someone to kill Butsuma.

"You know, Hashirama Senju didn´t seem quite as close to his father as he wanted to make us believe"

"So you noticed too, good" smiled Takeshi. "Let´s visit mister Senju´s secretary to know what kind of secrets he might have"

After a trip to the congressman office they found out the secretary was some old man, currently busy taking out of the room his bosses belongings. He was very harsh at the beginning, but finally smiled to them once they proved that they were policeman and not reporters for some of those nasty magazines that only seek for scandals. He was very understanding of their questions, but didn´t want to reveal too much about his late friend.

"Butsuma was a quiet boy since he was little and always believed in making what was necessary… even if the others would suffer a little because of this" he sighed. "Even like that… he loved his family and friends dearly and only wanted the best for them… even if he was sadly mistaken in what it was"

"Sadly mistaken?"

"Yeah. In his youth he would never admit he was mistaken about something, but… since he knew about his cancer he started to react and realized that he has done some pretty bad things thinking that he was correct and that his decision would make people happy"

"What kind of decisions? The political ones?"

"Yes and… no. What hurt him the most was the personal ones"

"The personal ones? Could you tell us more?"

"Well…"

"Please, sir, this could take us to the killer" pleaded Ran. The old man looked at them in silence for a few moments and sighed, getting up and motioning them to come with him. In the dead congressman office was a safety box under a painting and he seemed to know the combination ratter well.

"You appear to be good kids, so I´m going to tell you this" he reached inside to put out a file full of papers and a little jewelry box. "This was my masters biggest regret"

Ran opened the box while Takeshi searched through the papers inside the file. It was a lot of photographs of a much younger Hashirama Senju, mostly with another man with raven hair. The woman found inside the box a piece of paper and a ring with a diamond.

"Hey, Takeshi, look at this" she motioned him. "It´s recent, look: To my dear son Hashirama, I made a terrible mistake… oh, wow"

"Yes, wow, now we knew why he was so bitter with his father" the police officers quickly took their keys and drove to the Senju mannor, where all the family was waiting for them, even Mito. The redhead was by the arm of her husband, that looked a bit angry at being called at this hour. This was the hour he normally used to care for his bonsai, his precious little trees.

"Why do you called us here?" asked Nami, a little bit confused.

"Well, mistress Senju, we finally found out what your husband wanted to fix before he passed away. It was a little spat with your oldest child, Hashirama" the brunette bit his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"I don´t understand, officers, we didn´t have any problems"

"Yes, you have. A lot, in fact. And they begin even before you entered college. Tell me, sir, didn´t you sent an application to another college to study a whole different career before your father made you entered the politics school? Because we have the proof in this folder here" he moved the folder in from of him.

"Okay, you catch me, I did have a little problem with him. He forced me to study politics, which I totally despise. But we buried the war ax for that long ago, mostly because I avoid the subject"

"Hashirama!" jumped Nami, putting her arms in her hips. "What didn´t you tell me? I would hav beaten some sense in Butsuma´s thick head for forcing you to do that"

"Well I… sorry, mom. Should have told you"

"And? What did you really wanted to study?"

"Botanic, I wanted to be a scientist… now it´s too late for that"

"Never it´s too late for anything, sweetie, you can go back to study when this is all over. I will even help you out" she smiled. "And I´m sure Mito too"

"Yes, about that" added Takeshi. "Your marriage with miss Mito Uzumaki… didn´t you have something to tell us about that?"

"I… er…"

"Hashirama?" asked the redhead, letting go of her husband´s arms to look at him.

"Tell me, Mister Senju, do you really love your wife? Or even loved her at some point of your live?" asked Ran, serious, getting out the jewelry box.

"What?! Of course he loves me!" yelled Mito enraged, but the brunette didn´t answered. "Hashirama? Why are you so silent? Say something!"

"Mister Senju, what is your sexual preference?"

"What?!" the wife was astonished.

"Just answer my question, are you gay?"

"Of course he isn´t g…"

"Yes, I am" said Hashirama, finally collapsing in front of his family and revealing his secret. "In fact, I used to be openly gay in college, what turned my father crazy and forced me into an arranged marriage with miss Mito, but first he forced me to act as I was in love with her and trying to win her hearth"

"So… it was all…" the redhead was perplexed.

"My father… was such a monster, you know" smiled the brunette. "He was willing to do anything for his convenience, even threaten his own child"

"What?" asked the mother.

"Mistress Senju, in the file we found out your son was already in a committed relationship with another man when he studied and your husband…"

"It was wonderful then" cut him Hashirama. "I had everything I wanted, a boyfriend I loved dearly, plans for the future… I even planned to ask him to marry me when we finished college and I would forgive him for forcing me to study that stupid career"

"So that´s why there was an engagement ring in your father´s safety box."

"Yes, he took it away from me when… when he threatened him" he sobbed. "He hired a hit man and… told me that if I didn´t do what I was told I he would kill the most precious person to me! I hated him so much! But what could have I done except for doing as he wanted?!"

"Butsuma… what did you do?" asked Nami surprised.

"After that there was always a barrier of hate between us and I would never forgive him for doing this to us. Even after my marriage he never stopped threatening him, he even sent me those pictures the hitman sent him."

"That´s a mistake" said Ran, giving him the box with the ring and the note. The brunette picked up the paper and started to read in loud voice.

"To my dear son Hashirama, I made a terrible mistake since the first time I forced you to do something you don´t want. The worst mistake I have ever made was forcing you to marry a person you don´t love and live a miserable live. I should have been more understanding with you and support you against the prejudges of society. And I want to make things right with you even if after all this years it would not fix the damage I have done. I will tell your boyfriend everything and ask for forgiveness. Love, your father"

"Butsuma…" said the wife.

"After all this years… he wanted to make up with me?"

"Mister Senju, who was your boyfriend? There is a big probability that he is the murderer."

-Some minutes after-

"Seriously? Madara Uchiha? Tajima´s oldest son, the biggest junkie in this city?" asked Takeshi, but then he reasoned. "Well, now that I think about it, he started to make a reputation since he got out of college at the same time Hashirama did. The rupture must have devastated him."

"Yeah" said Ran. "Where do we find him? In a detox clinic?"

"No, in his penthouse" when they reached the apartment, they found Madara on the floor, totally drugged. He snored loudly, sleeping so deep that it was easy for the policemen to carry him still asleep to the car. When he woke up, with a huge hangover, he was demanding to know what happened to him and a lawyer, but when he heard the name Butsuma Senju he calmed down a bit and waved his hand.

"Yes, he asked me to meet him in a restaurant near that hour, but never showed up, so I left" sadi Madara, matter of factly.

"Do you know what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"No, and I never imagined anything. He was dad´s rival so… I didn´t really want to talk to him" the raven let his head fall a little.

"Mister Uchiha, we know you had a relationship with Hashirama Senju some time ago" Madara´s eyes narrowed a little.

"Yes… but that was over a long ago and it was never real on his part. He just wanted to have fun and then tossed me away like a broke tool."

"It was never like that and you knew it. The archive that Butsuma Senju showed you that day revealed the truth" said Takeshi tossing the archive towards theUchiha. Madara raised an eyebrow and started reading and looking at the pictures. His face changed from bored to shocked to scared to totally mortified.

"What… is this?" then he realized what this meant. "It wasn´t me! You have to believe me! I never met with him in the first place and all the restaurant can confirm that!"

"So you wouldn´t kill him if you have read that?"

"Well… yes" admitted Madara. "But has that asshole showed me this in our meeting then you would be sure the killer was me. I would have killed him on sight! But it wasn´t me and I haven´t seen that thing until now."

"So… you never met mister Senju"

"No, never" he took out of his pocket a marihuana cigar and took it to his mouth. "Oh, God, how could this happen?"

"Apparently Hashirama wanted to ask you to marry him and he wasn´t too amused by that. He even had a ring prepared for you"

"He did…" Madara´s face turned into a strange expression and then took the cigar out of his mouth. He tossed the thing to the trash bin and stood up. "I can prove my alibi and you can check my history and bank accounts, you won´t find anything. And if you excuse me… I have something to do."

"Wait, mister…" when Madara opened the door he found Hashirama at the entrance of the police station. The two looked at each other and then the raven begin.

"Why?"

"Ah?"

"Why didn´t you tell me, Hashirama?! All this time I thought you only played with me when you were protecting me all! Do you know how I felt?! Like trash! Why didn´t you just asked for my help? We would have ran away or something, not live a miserable life just because your father wasn´t fine with your decision of a life mate" cried the Uchiha.

"He would have…."

"He would have nothing, Hashirama! I would have understand…" he continue weeping and the other embraced him.

"Let´s talk about this outside" he said. The police officers confirmed that Madara was telling the truth and search through the archive again, trying to find something else.

"I don´t understand" admitted Takeshi, searching for some proofs. "Madara Uchiha is the son of an important politician, he must have bodyguards that notice he was being followed by Butsuma´s hitman. Why didn´t they reported that?"

"Because someone close to him with enough power ordered them not to" said Ran, finally finding the last piece of evidence. "Now I have it. And guess what… do you remember that phone call Butsuma made to Tajima Uchiha?"

-The day after-

Both the Uchiha and Senju families were reunited in the station, Mito looking very angry and Madara strangely sober. The others looked perplexed, asking why were they called there.

"Well, we finally found out who the killer of Butsuma is" said Ran.

"And?" asked Tobirama. "Who did it?"

"First we want to clarify some things" she turned towards the ravens. "Mister Tajima Uchiha, did mister Senju really called you about politics that day?"

"Yes, he did. Why…?"

"That´s a lie" accused him the woman. "He wanted to make up with his son while he still had time and he called to notify you that your deal was over"

"Dad? What deal?" asked Izuna.

"The deal to keep your sons apart" revealed Takeshi.

"How ridiculous!"

"It´s not" continued the man. "Madara is your son, he had bodyguard that watched him carefully, it was impossible for the hitman to avoid them and follow him without being found out by them. but, for some reason he did. And the reason was that you told the men to overview him after Butsuma communicated you what was happening between Madara and Hashirama."

"I didn´t…"

"Oh yes, you did. And the proof is in your bank account. After Butsuma´s death you transferred a great amount to another account that was suddenly closed. Tajima Uchiha, you hired the hitman that killed Butsuma Senju."

"Dad… why… Why did you do this to me?!" screamed Madara.

"Shut up!" yelled Tajima, hitting him. "Do you know what this scandal could have cost to me? My entire career! I just couldn't let you ruin everything I have worked for! So when Butsuma proposed me that even if he was my rival I accepted… but then the idiot have to contract cancer and felt guilty for what we did, so he called me to tell me that he was going to spill the beans! I knew you will return running to that brat´s arms the moment you knew about this so…"

"You hired the hitman" finished Ran. "But why did you ruin your own son´s life? After what happened his life went downhill."

"I prefer a drugs addict for a son than a gay one, after all it´s not a big deal. Every politician has one" said Tajima while two cops handcuffed him. They took him away and both families went outside.

"I´m going to be out for a second" said Ran to her partner and followed the older Senju and Uchiha. They stopped in a park, sitting one next to the other.

"I´m going to… get divorced" informed Hashirama, smiling sincerely for the first time in years. "Mito and I already talked about that and… we both think it´s the best. She wants to make his life up with someone who really loved her and me too"

"I… well… am trying detox again, but this time seriously. Those things were destroying me and it was impossible for me to leave them because… they kept the pain away" he smiled too "Now I don´t think I will need them anymore"

"No…" he fished in his pocket. "You know, I was planning to do this a long time ago and… it should have happened sooner, but I´m really happy this is even happening, I lost hope so much time ago" he cleared his throat. "Madara Uchiha, do you want to marry me?" asked the Senju, revealing the ring.

"It´s beautiful" he commented. "Yes… yes!" they hug each other and smiled, finally free.

"Finally… everything is in it´s place" commented Ran before leaving. She was sure they will live a happy life… after all they were together.

Do you like it? Review!


End file.
